


Blankets For The Soul

by Vicarious_Virgo



Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blankets, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like my self love, Panic, Probably ooc, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self projection, Touch-Starved, jk very OOC, not edited, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Virgo/pseuds/Vicarious_Virgo
Summary: Ranboo can only fall asleep withveryspecific blankets.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099118
Comments: 19
Kudos: 751





	Blankets For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being tagged as Video RPF, this isn’t about the people, only the characters they portray in the Dream smp. If any of the cc’s state they are uncomfortable with FF, I will gladly delete anything on my page <3 
> 
> Guys this isn’t self projection, I swear- guys please I promise it isn’t. I know what this looks like but it isn’t a promise- 
> 
> It is.

Ranboo has a very specific way he likes his blankets when he sleeps.

The first blanket he used is a fluffy light grey. The dogs have laid on this blanket before, so Ranboo keeps is over his legs and makes sure it spreads out for the dogs. The next blanket is rather short but important. It only covers from his upper thighs to his chest. The fabric isn’t too soft but the blanket itself is heavy. The pressure is comforting and grounded when he’s too anxious to sleep. Even the lilac almost pink color of it is calming. 

The last blanket goes over the weighted one. The black fabric is soft to the touch while being thin. So this one usually covers Ranboo’s chest, mouth and nose. If the weighted one doesn’t help, the soft one does. If that night is really bad, he sometimes rubs the fabric against his lips or face. He can’t explain it, but the action is oddly comforting. 

Ranboo has to have the blankets in this order. Thankfully, the blankets stayed safe in his enderchest through the creation of L’manhole. Ranboo always keeps track of them, always keeping them in sight just in case. One night, in the Arctic, Ranboo can’t find any of them. 

All three, just gone. 

He finds himself tearing through chests, throwing things out just for the blankets to remain unfound. It’s beginning to get to the point where Ranboo’s hands are starting to shake and a panicked enderman noise leaves his mouth after every failure to find them. 

Ranboo spent the previous day netherite mining, and time in the nether is weird so he hasn’t slept. If he can’t find the blankets, he won’t be able to sleep tonight. If he can’t sleep tonight, tomorrow will be miserable. After checking the last chest, Ranboo finds himself sitting in the middle of the floor worriedly wondering where they could’ve gone. He can’t remember if he took them out of his house- all he knows is that he had them at one point but they’re gone now. 

_Phil. We can ask Phil._

A distressed noise leaves him as he stands up. An urge to rub the soft blanket over his lips strikes him. His panic worsened as the urge went untouched. Ranboo obviously can’t get rid of the urge _because nothing feels the same as the blanket._

Quickly, Ranboo puts on his pair of boots and shrugs on a jacket. He leaves his house and as he makes the short trek through the snow he can’t help but think about how childish this is. 

But Ranboo _needs_ them so he can sleep.

Does he really though? He could just use any other thing to cover himself- 

But it won’t be the same.

* * *

Before Ranboo knows it, he’s standing outside Techno and Phil’s door. He’s just standing there, cold breeze whistling past his pointed ears. He’s still debating if he should go to them for help. Would they care? Or even bother helping him? 

He can’t remember where the blankets are, and he never wrote it down so maybe they’ll know. 

Before he gives himself more time to think about it, he knocks on the door. Seconds later, the door opens to reveal a stiff Techno with his sword out. The piglin hybrid relaxed as he recognized Ranboo. 

“Oh hey Ranboo, what are y-“ 

“Have you seen my blankets?” The enderman hybrid askes, walking through the door. He immediately began looking around, tuning out Techno’s questions. 

Panick buzzed in his chest as he frantically looked around Techno’s living room. Desperately, he searched for the slightest glimpse of light grey, lilac, or black fabric. Distantly, he can hear Techno calling for Phil. The words don’t click through the loud static of Ranboo’s panick as he begins searching in chests. They had to be here— but why would they be? Nonono, they had to be there because if they weren’t that means he lost them- he can’t lose them. Unknown to him, he makes a louder enderman noise as he closes another chest. 

“Ranboo, mate, calm down. What’s wrong?” Someone askes. 

_Phil. It’s just Phil, Phil can help._

“Phil, I lost my blankets. They were in my house and now they’re gone and I’m tired but I can’t sleep without them Phil-“ Ranboo rambles on, voice laced with static. His words slur into Enderonic as arms wrap around him. The warmth of comforting, and for a moment the hug washes over the burning panic like cool water. 

“It’s okay, take deep breathes. I washed them for you when you went netherite mining, remembe?” 

Carefully, Ranboo wraps his arms around Phil. His tears begin soaking into the man’s shirt as Ranboo tries to remember. After a few moments of shaking and crying, it hits him. 

_A few days ago..._

Ranboo set his pickaxe down, getting ready to place the next bed. From his communicator, Eighth wonder if the world played loudly. Filling the otherwise paranoia ridden silence of the nether. 

The music goes silent for a moment, a soft buzz filling the air. Ranboo looked down at the communicator strapped to his wrist. 

_Ph1lza: I’m doing laundry. don you need anything washed_

_Ranboo: if it’s not too much trouble can you wash my blankets?_

The memory slips from Ranboo’s mind before he can even attempt to remember the rest of the conversation. He can feel heat gathering at the tips of his ears, creeping it’s way to his face. 

Oh god, this was embarrassing. 

“Y-yeah. I remember.” Ranboo sniffles, wanting to pull away to avoid staining Phil’s shirt. But at the same time, this was the most comfort he’d gotten in days. Ranboo didn’t feel like letting it go so easily. 

He isn’t too sure he stands there in Phil’s arms, but eventually they’re sitting on the couch. A hand is rubbing through his hair, unconsciously he leans into the warmth. He feels his eyes slowly start closing when a weight settles across his shoulders. A familar one. 

Phil pulls away and through tired eyes, Ranboo watches as Techno hands him the blankets he spent so long looking for. The blankets lay in his lap for a few silent moments. He raises a shaky hand and rubs the frantic. The soft black fabrics rub against his palm and he can’t help but relax. His eyes raise to Phil, who was still on the other side of the couch. The man had a soft smile on his face. 

“You can stay here tonight.” 

Ranboo mutters a thanks and begins arranges the blankets how he likes them. He’s aware of Techno and Phil’s curious gaze but he can’t find himself caring. He curls up so his head is resting closer to Phil and he closes his eyes. Ranboo can feel himself drifting to sleep, he uses the last moments of consciousness to rub the soft blanket gently against his lips. 

Finally, he felt calm. 

**Bonus** 

Phil rubbed Ranboo’s hair as the kid finally went to sleep. Behind him, Techno was organizing the various chests laying around. The silence of the cabin was relaxing, until a soft noise filled the void of sound. 

“Is that-“ 

“Is he purring?”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at you over there, living. What an absolute legend. Look at you go! Breathing and doing all that life stuff- gosh your so talented. Make sure to drink Some water, guys! 
> 
> Also the blankets described here are based on ones I own lol

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I’m Tired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103918) by Anonymous 




End file.
